Bib Fortuna
Bib Fortuna was a male Twi'lek from Ryloth who served as a majordomo to Jabba Desilijic Tiure for many years. Considering he served Jabba for decades, it is unsurprising that few in the galaxy hated the gangster as much as he did—the Twi'lek majordomo had tried many times unsuccessfully to have Jabba killed. A member of the Una Clan, Bib Fortuna was friendly with many B'omarr monks in Jabba's Palace—when he died, his brain was forcibly removed from his body by the ancient religious order, and placed in a jar for the enlightenment process. Biography Early life At some point in the past, Bib Fortuna was found guilty of exporting Ryll and was cast out of Twi'lek society. He then tried to enter the corporation of Kuat Drive Yards, but his untrustworthiness had him expelled from the planet of Kuat and he had a period of other employments involving spice smuggling. Jabba found him and asked for his assistance smuggling for him. When it was evident he may be caught again, he asked for a bigger position in Jabba's businesses. He soon worked with Naroon Cuthus and Bidlo Kwerve. It was noted that he preyed on other members of his society. He had captured and trained several dancers for Jabba the Hut, one of which was the human Jess. After he was cast out, other Twi'leks began breaking his name into two distinct parts as a way of symbolizing that he was cast out. Fortuna was able to procure the rancor for his master's birthday, which was being transported from its home on Dathomir to an unknown destination but crashed on Tatooine. Jabba was so pleased with the gift he offered Fortuna and Bidlo Kwerve two choices of gift—the position of majordomo and some greater gift known to history. Fully knowing what Jabba intended, Fortuna accepted the role of majordomo, while Kwerve was fed to the rancor. Fortuna was able to secure the services of Malakili, a famous beast handler from the Circus Horrificus to take care of the beast.A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale In the service of Jabba Five years before the Battle of Yavin, Fortuna recruited six of Jabba's lesser minions, including Nivek, to kill Jabba's guards and make him tell all of his secrets for him, even under torture. Unfortunately, shortly after they started putting the plan into action, Gru'um and Miramba unleashed a bunch of freckers, spoiling it. Fortuna and his co-conspirators managed to kill all the freckers, who during the struggle slew all but Fortuna. Later, Jabba thanked Fortuna for being loyal to him, being a hero and risking his life for Jabba. Fortuna couldn't kill Jabba, after this.Jabba the Hut: Betrayal When an undercover ISB agent infiltrated Jabba's Palace by posing as a smuggler, it wasn't long before Fortuna approached him in the main hall and invited the agent to his personal office. There, he offered the "smuggler" to talk about his experience in career. However, the undercover identity was not good enough for someone as deep in the business as Fortuna. He soon realized that his collocutor was lying and ordered the guard to toss him to the rancor. The intruder, however, managed to fight his way off and escape. In 4 ABY Fortuna had procured the services of a dancer called Oola, a naïve Twi'lek girl who was partnered with another girl called Sienn'rha. The two were being taken to Jabba's palace by a thug called Jerris Rudd when they were intercepted by Luke Skywalker, who killed Rudd and freed Sienn, but Oola refused to go, wanting to see what life was like in the palace. Skywalker and Fortuna shared a brief conversation where Skywalker told Fortuna that his way of life was wrong and his depredations on his own people would only lead to ruin. He promised that the Rebel Alliance would be able to protect Ryloth from the Empire and for a brief moment, Fortuna strongly considered the young Jedi's words. But realism took a grip and Fortuna dismissed Skywalker's offer. As Oola was willing to return to Jabba's palace with Fortuna, Skywalker let the two go. Bib Fortuna's role at the palace included receiving visitors. C-3PO and R2-D2 encountered Fortuna when they arrived with a gift for Jabba. Fortuna demanded they give the gift to him, however the droids insisted they were to present the gift to Jabba personally. Fortuna acquiesced and led them into the throne room where R2-D2 played Jabba a message from Luke Skywalker. Skywalker requested that Jabba bargain for the body of Han Solo, encased in carbonite. Skywalker's "gift" was the two droids themselves. Jabba refused to bargain, however, but kept the droids.Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Soon after, Bib was seen in the company of Jess, a talented musician hoping to leave Jabba's palace by joining a band. She stroked his lekku and he reciprocated the gesture by leading her around the throne room by hand. She was again seen in Bib's company when the dancing girl Oola was fed to the Rancor. Bib later left the musician to slumber alone on Jabba's dais, as he lay in wait with his master, ready to spring the trap as Leia Organa, disguised as Boushh, released Han Solo from carbonite. After the unsuccessful attempt by Princess Leia Organa to free Han Solo, Luke Skywalker himself came to the palace. Fortuna was given orders that he was not to be admitted into the palace. Jabba did not foresee however that his majordomo would be weak-minded enough to fall for his Jedi Mind Tricks. After leading Skywalker to Jabba, Jabba became furious at Fortuna and knocked him off his throne. When Skywalker was able to defeat Jabba's rancor, he, Han Solo and Chewbacca would be thrown into the Great Pit of Carkoon. Bib Fortuna accompanied Jabba the Hut to the executions on his Sail Barge. The Jedi and his friends proved more than Jabba's forces could handle and as such, his Barge was destroyed. After Jabba's death As Jabba's sail barge exploded, Fortuna escaped on a private skiff and returned to the palace to take over. He fought a small battle over the remainder of Jabba's possessions, and was the apparent winner. Personality and traits Bib Fortuna was a tall, white-skinned Twi'lek with two fat lekku—tentacular appendages that grew out of the back of his head—which he wore often draped over his shoulders for decorative effect. His visage displayed a high bony crest, a knobby brow, bright red eyes, and a fanged mouth.A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale The front of the neck displayed a large goiter, like many other male Twi'lek. According to Twi'lek standards, Fortuna was considered "darkly elegant" and attractive, notably due to his thick lekku. He often wore traditional black robes made from Jalavash Worm silk, which accentuated his natural paleness, along with half-gloves and studded slaver wristbands. A pair of soft-soled shoes allowed the Twi'lek to walk down the corridors of Jabba's palace as silently as a wraith. He also kept a poisoned dagger concealed in the folds of his robes. In addition to his native Rylothean, Bib Fortuna also spoke Kauntara, and Galactic Basic Standard, the "common tongue" of the civilized galaxy.Star Wars: Return of the Jedi When he became Jabba's majordomo, Fortuna grew even more power-hungry. He came to believe he would acquire the wealth and influence necessary to conquer Ryloth and mold his fellow Twi'leks into the kinds of subjects the Empire valued—spies, bounty hunters and mercenaries. By saving his race from "exotic slavery", Bib Fortuna hoped he would bring back honor to his name and that of his ancestors. Fortuna had been among the first to attract the attention of the Empire to Ryloth by selling ryll spice off-world. While he had thought the Twi'leks would adapt to life in the wider Empire, they did not. His own people had come to hate him utterly, but he still wished to bring them out of the horrors of slavery. He also performed a ritual of where he listed to himself each of the day's annoyances he had experienced every night before he slept. Appearances *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' *''Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale'' *''Tongue-tied: Bubo's Tale'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale'' *''Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Shield of Lies'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' }} Notes and references Category:Twi'leks Category:Males Category:Majordomos Category:Desilijic servants Category:Slavers Category:Criminals Category:Inhabitants of Tatooine Category:Inhabitants of Nar Shaddaa Category:Inhabitants of Ryloth